Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon
Description Akihiro enters the ring! Again... But this time, he's fighting a Dragon! Akihiro's father created Dragons, but now Akihiro must try to kill one! Can Akihiro manage to defeat one of gaming's best dragons? Interlude Boomstick: Seriously, how many times are we gonna use this guy-''' Wiz: -Dragons. Feared by most, but lived by others, these fictional creatures are seen in many places. '''Boomstick: Like with Akihiro Dragoscale, the guy we've used over 9000 times. Wiz: And Spyro, one of the most beloved dragons of all times. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flare Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot fire. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves of magma out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Finally, Meteor Smash has Akihiro create and whip a flaming nov-sphere at his opponents. The sphere is made of energy, but it is engulfed in flames. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Spyro the Dragon Wiz: One of the most beloved dragons in fictional history, Spyro the Dragon, is not one to be take lightly. Boomstick: He's a cocky dragon that often underestimates his opponents. Still, he is always looking for fun. Wiz: Like all Dragons, Spyro breathes fire to roast foes. This breath can destroy a sheep in one breath. Boomstick: Oddly, Spyro can also shoot out water. This water mildly hurts foes, but it also drenched them! Spyro can shoot out bubbles, trapping his opponent inside. Sadly, the enemy can easily break out. Wiz: The lightning breath zaps his foes until nothing is left! Though, it has low accuracy. Spyro can also charge with his goes out! This will pierce opponents, as well as burn them slightly. Boomstick: Sadly, Spyro can't fly for too long. After two flaps, he'll fall to the ground. But, he has a ground pound, that has him smash into the ground if he's in the air. Wiz: Finally, he doesn't have a weakness to water. Spyro can swim around swiftly and freely. Boomstick: You don't wanna mess with this dragon hero! Fight Akihiro is walking through the woods, with his Ryū Ken by his side. Suddenly, Spyro appears out of nowhere. Akihiro: Another dragon. Let's fight then! Spyro: You really think you can beat me? Dream on! 'FIGHT!' They both charge forwards. Akihiro has his sword aimed for Spyro's head. Spyro continues running, and his horns are locked with the sword. The two struggle for a moment. Eventually, Spyro knocks over Akihiro. Akihiro: That dragon's much stronger than I thought. Spyro: You've got nothing on me! Akihiro pulls out his sword and uses Flare Waves. To counter, Spyro uses his fire breath, and the two attacks cancel each other out, and some trees catch on fire. Spyro looks around, to find that Akihiro has gone missing. Spyro lookes around, but is unsuccessful. Spyro then got a blunt jabbing pain in his side, and was sent sideways, into a lake. Akihiro: Enjoy your swin! Akihiro begins to walk away, when he heard a voice behind him. Spyro: Try again. I can swim! Spyro shot out a bubble and trapped Akihiro, who managed to free himself quickly. As he landed back on the ground, he found Spyro missing. A moment later, Spyro came down upon Akihiro with a ground pound. Akihiro manages to get a few sword jabs in on Spyro before he gets away. Akihiro then used Meteor Smash, and threw it at Spyro. Spyro: Oh no. With half the forest decimated, Akihiro begins walking away. Unbeknownst to Akihiro, Spyro gets out of the rubble in the crater. He charges up his thunder breath. Akihiro then hears a small cracking, and turns around, and gets hit in the face with a bolt of lightning. Spyro: Finally... But Akihiro got up, and pulled out his sword Akihiro: SUPER DRAGON BEAM! A gigantic wave of energy came from Akihiro's sword, and obliterated Spyro. With the entire forest cleared, Akihiro continued with his walk. 'KO!' Conclusion Wiz: Spyro really didn't have much of a chance. Akihiro outclassed him in weaponry and reflexes. Although Spyro had more to his disposal, Akihiro was capable of taking a hit. Boomstick: Although Spyro has taken on Dragons before, his iteration from the classic trilogy is simply too naive, inexperienced, and weak to take on Dragoscale. Akihiro may be inexperienced too, but he was a quick learner who was able to gain a much larger destructive potency.'' ''Spyro the dragon simply got BURNED! Wiz: The winner is, Akihiro Dragoscale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015